If only I could tell-A Sofia The First Fanfiction
by Elizabeth Milles
Summary: When Princess Amber finds out the sham behind her whole life,the anger spurs her to wreck her family's name and make everyone's life a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

They were all dining,at one merrily as they could but they knew that the dark storm was coming and tried to make the best of their time before the weather gets too bad.

"Sofia,did you-..."Amber spoke before stopping herself to say the rest of the question,knowing it would bring hurt to her sister.

"Pardon?"The red head,asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing."She continued cutting her beef steak,with an immerse amount of anger. _How dare they not tell me!_ Though she looked like she was focused on her meal,she was boiling in anger in the inside.

The young lady quickly dabbed the quick in the dark ink and scribbling it all over the piece of parchment that had kept her sanity.

 _Liars._ She wrote as her hand shook in irritability. _This is a story where curslings like Sofia Catherine,who ruined my life since birth._

Glancing at the side as she stopped,huffing in resentment of her own dear sister but in this crazy world of disgruntlement and falsehood,it was assumed as normal to some.


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled as she twirled the strand of metal until the light of the candle and glanced at the tiny ruby it had held,chuckling heartily," _Beautiful._ "

Sitting herself in a butterfly position,her lips moved as she mumbled these very words softly from the book she had held." _Cari genitoris venio ad ostium tabernaculi ubi respondere poteris exspectata diu salvum me facias."_

Suddenly,the fire got blown out-making her jump a little as she tried to calm herself down while an eerie feeling runs down her spine.

"Show yourself,sweet dear."She said,walking slowly to the mirror as instructed in the guide.

"Tell me how you can tell."

"I'll do anything."

Then a very handsome-looking man's face appeared on the glass,smirking."Your soul then?"

She stopped and thought about it.

 _Will it bring back my mother?_

"Yes,it will."He nodded and the blondie uttered,"Alright,anything for me that I'll get to hurt them the way no one has felt before?"

He agreed and she signed the treaty without saying another word.

The next day,she felt like a totally new couldn't wait to finish what she had planned,once it has fallen all into place,no one can really stop her.

She could have asked him for wealth,success or even love but she didn't-all she wanted from him was her mother.

If only that crooked woman didn't exist,then everything would be fine but it's alright,now she has the opportunity to hurt her in anyway she would like.

The daughter of hers,would have to suffer the same fate as her. _A slow and painful death._

She had everything Amber wanted, _her father's love,respect,high academic results and even Hugo's affection for her._

However,soon it'll be hers.

Amber saw _him_ again,chatting with his friends while Sofia passed by and get a simple,nice message from him."Good morning,Princess was your day?"

She could only enviously watch as he laughed and talked away merrily with her and feel a tear roll down her in her broken heart,she knew Hugo loved her but in reality he didn't.

Being the social person she is,she tried to get his attention by talking around him but he just didn't _notice her_.Even when the rumors of him getting his first kiss with her own flesh and blood was confirmed,she still thought they were dated to be as lovers.

No one could notice a person until he/she does something to get their attention,much alike to drowning.

Amber was _drowning_ in the pool where people just swam around her,barely acknowledging her presence.

Now,it's time for things to change.

No more Miss Nice.

"Hi Prince Hugo."She waved to him as he gave her an eye roll and looked at her as if she was the devil himself.

Wincing in the inside,she continued talking."I've-"

That's when he took his leave and brushed roughly against her arm while his friends laughed at her and started saying things she didn't want to hear.

" _Look at that,that's what desperate is called."_ One cockily said as he gave her a submissive grin,his eyes lower down to her chest."But she is kind of beautiful though."

She didn't wanted to be known as a vixen,she wasn't one.

Walking away from the trio,she could feel her heart ripping slowly apart as the scene of the two replayed and she clenched her fists tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

The lights,the event and the ball gowns.

Fellow kingdoms surrounding the prosperous meritocracy and business associates,were invited.

The entire ball room in the heart of the castle was packed with the loud playing of Tchaikovsky's music compositions,from the ballet classics of the nutcracker and Swan Lake to the sob stories of Romeo and Juliet,by the wonderful and famous Enchancian Orchestra, _Enchanting Symphonic band._

Scrumptious and a free-flow of delightful food were laid out on a buffet table where guests chatted and ate while they danced the whole night long.

The purpose of this party was to celebrate the Enchancian Kingdom's three hundred jubilee year where it was a tradition to host such a large event and have a parade the following day.

The blonde princess was asked to dance with a few but she refused their invitations and instead ate her scones in sadness.

In another case,Sofia was smiling as she danced away with others.

Amber wasn't too happy when she saw Hugo approaching her and danced the legendary evening waltz with was already crying,though she was keeping her tears hidden.

Father,please 's when the creator appeared and pulled her to darker side of the hall where no one could see them.

"He's going to confess his love-"

She was starting to tear up and sob as he laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled her whispers,"Don't worry,you can stop give her this."

He digs the bottle out of the front of his coat and pushed the tiny vial onto her hand,she quickly grasps into it."What does it do,my sire?"

"A drop of this and she'll become befuddled.A drink is recommended,the best is into a glass of completely tasteless and scentless,after- all."A smile curves onto his lips as she nodded and sniffed,"I know what to do now."

"Good girl,"He strokes her hand softly and disappears into thin air.

When it's almost over,then I'll do thought,seeing as they walk into the balcony outside.

Amber knew he was going to confess his love just before the fireworks display start but soon it'll go into shambles,slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

She saw him.

The one she needed,he was looking at the red-head and was a little over was good looking ,though she wasn't interested in that but in his importance to her plan.

"Hello."She waves at him as she sat down next to him.

"What do you want?"He laughs gruffly as he took the cigar out of his mouth,the glass of alcohol clearly displayed in front of him.

An alcoholic is just what she needed.

"Do you like Princess Sofia?"She speaks crisply as she fumbles with the vial,tucked tightly into the hem of her dress.

"Of course,I do!"

As far as the plan goes,it's going to work well.

Their parents were going to have a long meeting with their guests till four so it was an absolute bonus for her and Hugo was included in the meeting,thank goodness.

Three thirds of the people in that very room,was going to clear out after midnight so she had tight schedule to follow.

However,a few hours passed by and she grinned as she took the drink behind the staircase and placed a drop into it,as transparent drop made contact with the surface and was dissolved in it,within a couple of seconds.

She waved to her sister as she sauntered across the hall,gasping."You have been dancing and talking for almost the whole night 's absolutely frightening!"

"But at least I had some fun."The red head smiled and Amber handed her the drink,knowing the power behind it.

"Rehydrate your body with this."

She gave her sister a thankful smile before saying,"Thank you Amber."

The blonde princess's insides were cheering in joy as she watched carefully her sister gulp down every drop of the water and said this when she saw the gloomy look in her ocean blue eyes,"Why don't I carry you to the seat there?"

She nodded in confusion as Amber led her to a seat and slowly it came to her seeing the boy she met previously and her own sister,get into the carriage and fly high up away into the starry night sky.

She might not be able to see her again but at least,she has gotten her revenge right?It was all for being the Bastard child who ruined her life,from friends to her own love life.

However,she will be gone now and Amber doesn't regret it a single bit but instead,feels joy.

Lucifer grins and looks at her,she returns the same look to him."Thanks for helping,father."

"Anytime."He then plucks out a small dandelion from the grass and gives it to her,"For you,my sweet heart."

"Thank you."She blows it and the tiny umbrellas float through the air.

 _The rainbows through the wind._

 _Cold night blue._

 _Sweet dreams,my dear.I'll be there for you._


	5. Chapter 5

They were worried.

"Amber,have you seen your sister?"Miranda frantically asked as she practically shook her step-daughters shoulders and the blonde princess replied with a plain,"No,I have not."

"Goodness,may God bless her."She paced anxiously up and down the room and a maid burst into the room.

"Manners please,Suzette!"Amber yelled,rolling her eyes as the lady-in waiting gave her an eye roll and curtsied,"Your majesty,I have heard from a fellow guard that your missing daughter was found stepping into a carriage with a Prince from the kingdom of Geneva."

The queen's eyes immediately brightened up,"I'll call them."She grasped the maid's hands and her eyes watered,"Thank you,Suzette."

They both left the room and Amber was left called him.

"Dear,they must have found 's probably Prince Axel but I can't exactly remember his face."She said and he gave her back a reassuring smile,"Sweetheart,the lady is such guard have ever witnessed the Princess stepping into the carriage and he has even gotten the name of the Kingdom 's Moscow not Geneva."

She immediately let out a sigh of relief,saying."Thank goodness,I thought they had it on us."

"Don't won't ever find out about our deeds,your conscience is clear _after-all._ "


	6. Chapter 6

She stared at herself in blankness.

Her dark silhouette was surrounded by the clothes she had worn to the ball,the previous day which on the bed sheets covering her naked body.

She was unclothed and the cold air pricked her skin,her head was throbbing in pain.

Her face had a mortified expression on it when she had realised a burly fellow of his late teens,was sleeping soundly beside too was in his state of nature.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she struggled to put on the only remainder of what seemed to be of her ball gown,now barely just a sleeveless dress.

Slipping onto her shoes,Sofia went back to the bathroom and looked at herself in shame and eyes were red with fury and disappointment,her throat was still bitter from the amount of alcohol served to images comes back and it hits her hard that she had just given her innocence to a man who she doesn't know.

Her hands go to her bloody red chest where numerous bruised laid, _love bites_.What would they say if they see this?She couldn't imagine.

A hand found hold of the coat the man wore and cringed internally as her gaze fell onto the Bastard she gave her virginity to.

 _How could you._ She looked at him with anger and swiftly turned around to turn the door knob,putting the coat on and making it sure it doesn't show anything really suspicious.

That was how Sofia Catherine had made a turn in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda gasped loudly when the informer spoke these very words."Your majesty,the princess has returned."

She was in a ,she had fainted when she was in the embassy of Enchancia,in the Kingdom of Belenia.

Physicians have taken a proper diagnosis and have concluded that she was still in a state of shock and needed some time to recuperate.

The mother was worried,of course but she was starting to think widely at the very night that day.

She stared at the wall and watched as the clock ticked and her eye movements blink rapidly,causing her to pant heavily."Oh my,no...no."

Little did she know that her step-daughter was in the room next door and was busy chatting with Lucifer,to talk about their next move and it seemed that they have no regard for what is going to happen next,whether it's good or bad for the royal Family whose deepest and darkest secrets will exposed,including Amber's as well.


	8. Chapter 8

" **W** hy?"She wept as she brought the handkerchief to her cheek,she was uncontrollable:hysterical and everyone was starting to avoid her.

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

"James?"

"Amber?"

The blonde princess of course then gradually accompanied her on small walks for the next few weeks and small one had suspected her and Sofia was going to get treatment soon for the trauma she had.

Hooray.

Even Hugo had started to open up to Amber and started making his way to chat with her,not caring about the snarky remarks his friends had made and finally yelled back at them to stop it once and for all.

Ice dancing?Please,he could care less about it when he's with the woman he loved the most and it's sincere love,the purest in the world.

They had riding trips to the forests and the school camp really had brought them together.

"You can hear it in the silence."Amber numbly said as she stared at the starry night sky above them,the boy turned to face her."Hear what?"

"Music."She smiled and shook her head."Nature is the most quietest and beautiful things in the world...which I treasure."

They could hear the shouts and singing of their classmates as they continued their tiny campfire routine while chanting about repetitive songs.

"We are the champions of,R-O royallll prep!ABC,123,all the way!Left,right,left,right."It sounded like a march but they couldn't care less about the moment that was happening.

He looked at her with love and she gave him a slight grin,Lucifer was watching the scene in happiness behind the bushes and they knew what was going to happen.

Their lips had touched and led to much more than Amber Winslow had expected.

But she had got what she wanted,right?


	9. Chapter 9

Pain shot her like a bullet,she was throwing up and was starting to go crazier than she thought she would be.

"I can't be-"

Of course she is,Sofia just won't admit to herself that she had committed the worst crime a Christian herself can do-teenage pregnancy.

Her eyes had turned the darkest of the bloody red and her face went completely blank,emotionlessly as she flushed the contents of her stomach down the toilet,walking over to her bedside.

Sofia thought,' _What would they think?What will happen_ _to me if they find out?_ _I must not let anyone know about this._ _'_

There she let out a breathless sigh and leaned against the wall tightly and gave out a large sob.


	10. Chapter 10

**T** here stood her smiling,her blonde hair blown in the wind as she stepped out of the carriage.

A hand came by to help her down from the very steep steps while she caressed his hand gently as she approached him with affection and he too,returned it with a warm hug.

"I'm glad that you're here."The Prince murmurs into her ear as she gave her a kiss on the surface of her hand and looked at her deeply into her eyes."Welcome to Geneva,Princess Amber."

She returned the greetings when he takes her by the shoulder and leads her to the magnificently built palace-she was never allowed to be seen what was inside it but was only invited to watch the dreaded ice skating sessions of her sister and her lover where she watched them dance in envy and hate.

However now,she was graciously welcomed to palace and was given the best of the rooms available for lodging in the palace to stay in.

It was the summer holidays and they had started planning for this particular vacation,starting from itinerary was fully packed with wholesome activities for the young couple to indulge in and as she had hoped, he would bring her the 'mythical' tree of promise where every generation of the Royal Genevian Family would pledge their love to a soulmate whom they love and believed it was engraved in the wood trunk, it would remain as so.

No,she was not guilty of getting her poor dear sister pregnant by some fellow she didn't know peasant deserved it and besides, what's done is already committed-there's no turning back for Amber Elizabeth Winslow now.


	11. Chapter 11

**P** _lease tell me I'm your one and only._

 _Or lie,and say at least tonight._

 _I've got a brand new cure for lonely._

 _And if you give me what I want._

 _Then I'll give you what you like._

There was where she laid-primarily unclothed while she rested her head on her lover's arm and was thinking deeply.

"A penny for your thoughts."Something appears on the arm chair and she opened her eyes a little more and realised it was her father.

"Hello."She gives him a soft whisper and waves to him, he turns it by walking casually towards on her chest area, commenting as he gives her a soft touch which she responds by gasping at the tips of his cold fingers."Dear,maybe we should talk."

She rebuffs by saying, feeling how tired her eyes were."Tomorrow."

Lucifer tries once more time but she refused-he decided for nature to take it's and him was not on her side, even.

What a despicable slut,he thought to himself as he once more takes off his mask, showing the real haggard face he had bore.

Masks don't stay on that long.


	12. Chapter 12

**T** he princess was staring out into the open and let out a raged scream.

Her lungs poured out with her agony and she let herself fall onto the grass.

***  
"Many decades that took me to somewhere I never knew you."She sang her heart her fingers do whatever is on the piano-creating a slow,emotional show that sent everyone applauding in awe as she finished the final line."Can I be the final one who cannot _leave you_...my place is here..."

Her eyes glistened with tears,feeling a strong sense of pride which she had never felt in many of her years."Thank you all."

It was small party for some friends of her's and Hugo's,hosted at a gazebo located near the enchanting gardens of the palace grounds.

Amber had marvelled in the sun dress she had bought in the city while she laughed away with her friends,dosing herself with shots of alcohol but she knew she had control over her significant partner was there for her after all.

He peered at her with admiration and told her."That song was really magnificent,my dear...the words and the melody went along really well.I never knew you could sing like this,at all."

In return,she stepped closer and soon their lips were moving as they kissed each other passionately and Amber murmured into his ear."I love you,Hugo."

"I love you too,dear."

Who knew that it would be his last words of affection before _it happened._


	13. Chapter 13

**A** mber found herself tossed aside on the side of street as men dressed in smart uniforms,armed with baker's rifles and sharp bayonets,stroking roughly against every person on the street.

She was in pain,her face was streaked with dried tears and eyes had turned blank and held no emotion inside of her.

The clothes she had worn,was already torn to shreds and what covered her stick-thin figure,was a bunch of burnt and blood stained rags that smelt of sweat and body fluid.

Her previously sweet voice,was now a whimpering soft and horrid piece of pain for now she could never sing again with her wild screaming when the attack happened and the blow that was struck against her voice box.

Women and young girls were carried off to get their innocence destroyed and were beaten up mercilessly as they yelled in agony.

Men had their bodies added along to the tree of promise which now was carrying the wrenching,rotten bodies of the citizens as many tried to escape the now living hell of the once-propserous country.

 _Where are you now?_ Her hand tried to reach out but she could muster up her strength,as all of it was used in fighting _them._

A tear slid down her pale cheek as she could only drift off slowly to unconsciousness as she watched them murder and rape the citizens of the fallen kingdom that ceased to exist anymore.

He was dead,his head hung up on a nail along with the ones of his family members' for all of the people to come along by to see that the great nation of Tangu,has finally taken over the priced land of this once-beautiful country.


	14. Chapter 14

The city fell into the hands of Tanguians and everything fell into motion.

She crawled out of the burning debris with nothing much on but bloodied rags that covered her bloodied body as she crawled weakly and slowly, trying to conceal herself amongst the only thought that came up onto her mind,was _please father, get me out of this place._

However,he almost had his side of the deal done and decided to let fate get to her eventual death, where he could finally get what he desired for. _An innocent soul who was mistakenly beautiful._ Not only had he been looking at her as a friend, it was more-an unnerving lust for her well-scumpltured body with the curves at the right places.

Lucifer,more prominently known as the _King of Babylon or as was the demon of all of the demons and the ignition of a starting destruction across Western Europe and the near East._

Amber promised that in exchange for her animating principle, she would get her mother back and make everyone's life miserable but she had no knowledge that he had no ruling power over the dead but the human, profane and the unredeemed meaning that it was all a blatant lie he said like all do.


	15. Chapter 15

There she contemplated whether she should stand up and run away from the city where her former lover has died horrifically in front of her own eyes where she fell to her knees and kneeled down forcibly with those boots weighing down her back which was painfully oozing out blood in front of an old friend of hers' and his father, crowned head Habib was looking over at the back, observing his son's actions discreetly.

The young boy mercilessly gave her a strong hit onto her cheek and she immediately started to weep uncontrollably and he yelled at the sight of that."SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR ELSE I'LL HIT YOU AGAIN!"

She did for fear that he'll do something much worse to her so she shut it, biting her already chapped lips and he kneeled down to her level and roughly held her chin,before looking at her in the eye with that disgusting look Amber wanted to call him out for but she couldn't."Tell me where is the tree of promise, little slut."

The princess couldn't, she didn't even get the chance to put her name onto it and neither did she know the whereabouts about the tree so she decided to tell the direct truth, screeching."I..don't know.."

Zander then brought his knuckles to her throat which delivered a harsh blow to it which she coughed out bloody as he grabbed a bunch of her blonde hair and made her scalp hurt,whispering into her ear quickly,"You are here in a room with over fifty males here and I shan't suppose that you would like for them to...have a fuck with that what you want?"His fingers attempted to slide one of the spaghetti straps which held her sun dress up which sent shivers down her spine, her mind had turned blank and her mouth gave out no answer and he proceeded to shout an order."Bring that son of the bitch,in!"

Her heart stopped a beat or two as a naked, unrecognisable person fully covered in blisters and blood,revealing torn skin at his torso.

The young prince dropped her on the ground as she watched him take out a small knife and ask him in a polite tone."Could you tell me where is the tree of promise, sire?"

Hugo could only yell to her before a piece of his skin was painfully cut out slowly."Amber get out!RUN OFF TO FRA-"

His words were completely replaced by silence by the agonising pain as Zander chuckled."You're all capital cities of that silly little Kingdom,has..unfortunately fallen control of the great Tangu."

The boy could only shake his head before the prince approaches him again,"I'll ask you one more time- where is the tree of promise?"

He denied to say no further as Zander tore away the girl's dress to the side and shouted."Take her, whatever you want from her and have a fun night."

Hugo could only scream as his lover shrieked and cried as those devilish men laid their hands on her unclothed body in that darned room while they carried her had hoped for one last glimpse of him.


	16. Chapter 16

**H** er lungs burnt but it gave her life in could feel the cleanliness of her face as she groaned in pain.

"Don't fret,my 'll be alright in a few weeks time."A wrinkled hand rests on her cold one and it comforts her,relaxing her thumping heart as she sighed.

The old woman proceeds to saunter to the kitchen to prepare some vegetarian porridge which was her aroma calmed her fidgeting fingers as she proceeds to slowly open her eyes.

A bowl placed on the wooden table and someone feeds her with the tasty,nutritious food."How was it?"

"It's g-good.I-I haven't h-had s-something...t-to e-eat in such a long...time."She compliments her cooking while she stares at the ceiling above.

"Your voice will be alright soon when this potion gets into your has been through a lot from what I can see."

 _Yes,thank goodness._ Amber thinks in her head and tries to smile."T-thank...y-you...for...saving me,miss."

"It was my pleasure."


	17. Chapter 17

**O** ver a course of a few weeks,the young princess got well and started helping the old lady in her chores,in return for her generosity of the free accommodation and cottage was tucked away at the dark corner of the forest but it was only a few hours of walking away from the capital of the kingdom of Sweden,Stockholm.

The duo have grown close and the elderly woman has grown to consider her as her own daughter and vice versa.

Amber never forgot her roots and would sometimes make a fuss about the dusty areas of the home but Mary,whom she was known as,says."I'm .Can't even reach that am I going to do about that?"

However with perseverance and determination,her heart changed for the better and everything she had,her pact with Lucifer was forgotten and years passed and she blossomed into a young woman of age hair glowed in the sun and her skin was radiant as ever but the scar left on her temple,by Zander,never healed on its own and it terrified her sometimes:

He gazed into the window and admired her quietly before Mary shouts."Hey you,pesky little punk-what are you doing here at my grounds?"

Being polite,he replied."Oh Mary,we both know what I'm here for."

She raised an eyebrow and demanded to know."How did you know-"

" ."He shook her hand before she shook it away.

"What do you want from her?She's-"

"Oh,I'm didn't tell you that she has apparently sold her soul to me?Well that's harsh."

"What?"

"She sold her soul for me,in exchange-"

"What are you doing here?"Stepped out of the house was Amber as she proceeded to walk towards him."You shouldn't even be here."

"And why not?"

"You-"

"Oh,I had my part of the deal done and you-need to complete yours in due time."

" out of here,thug!No body needs you here!"She yelled before Mary stopped her,looking at her in the eye,saying."Maybe it's you who should go."

"What?"


	18. Chapter 18

**W** ith a bag of sufficient food and water,along with two was left homeless and had nowhere to go but decided to set foot for the Kingdom of had a liberalistic Government and Royal family but at least the situation there was not as bad as it was in Switzerland.

However what she was worried about was the dangers she could face during the woods of islesworth were prophesied to be cursed and full of danger-wolves,wild animals and an unknown species of humans that were known to be cannibalistic.

Mary had shut her out,saying."I would not let such a wicked vixen into my home."

The Princess felt guilty of her own actions in the past but that wouldn't convince the elderly woman to let her stay.

"Please!Please!I have no family-"

"Then that's your own problem,not mine."

However,she was still kind enough to leave her with some minimal supplies and a thin fur coat to keep herself warm in the winter season but gave her no directions to which where she was supposed to go.

Grimacing at the dark environment she was about to venture into,she let down her shoulders and mumbled softly."Karma always got you,Amber."


	19. Chapter 19

**"Y** ou're have gone through many self defence 're able to pass through this stage."She hyperventilated heavily and sprinted across the dirt carefully as she could,feeling as if something was following and watching her from the behind.

Her shoulders up high as she trudged heavily across the muddy roads,attempting to stir clear of the bushy foliage that had almost hit her temple.

Amber breathed a sigh of relief before continuing her walk,eventually decided to improvise the tent that her sister had taught her.

The thoughts bothered her while she was piecing parts of her shelter together. _She taught you this._

A tear slides down her cheek as she guiltily stuffs her self with a butter roll but the voice spoke to her."Get to her pay for must have convinced her new boyfriend to start a war."

Zander and Sofia didn't look close but now often,she was seen chatting with him and he would sometimes give her a hug-an unfamiliar sight of which to see.

Anger burnt as she muttered,drifting off to her lumber." . 'll see what I can do to you."


	20. Chapter 20

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="189a9dc0e29403e0528967155dba937d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"T/spanhe thoughts,the all goes back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efc501769adc329890533bdebaa2c1ff"Amber starts a plan:1.)Reach Sweden.2.)Find Desmond.3.)Get him to send you home.4.)Manipulate your family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60000ee0a13511329c2f634e053dab17"It was nearly impossible but nothing was impossible if anyone put their mind into it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5954c14792a986693be0d1c1df0f5077"She was to make her motive to become a horrifying reality,it was for the boy she loved,the mother who was gone far too early and her,Sofia-the one who caused these catastrophes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1868820c9cf469889d8f97c54e0adca"And she was going to pay many times the amount for what she has done./p 


End file.
